


I love you. I'm glad I exist.

by Catnerys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/Catnerys
Summary: Ushijima visits Tendou in France and they spent a warm summer night together, enjoying their shared time.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	I love you. I'm glad I exist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelost/gifts).



> My christmas present for my friend.   
> Everything about this is inspired by Wendy Cope's 'The Orange' but I was eating a clementine while writing this and so are they now. Title comes form the poem, too.

Tendou stretches, back arching off the mattress and yawns. He brings a hand to his mouth to stifle it half-heartedly before he sags back into the pillows. 

Someone walks past the apartment building, steps echoing through the alley and drawing his attention. At the end of the bed, the curtains flutter in the wind from where they are thrown over the opened windows. A warm breeze brushes over his legs and Tendou smiles lazily and wiggles his toes. 

The room is mostly dark, two strings of fairy lights strung across the walls beside the bed being the only light source. The room isn’t silent but quiet, soft music playing in the background and Wakatoshi’s even breathing. The sheets rustled with every movement when Tendou turned around enough so he could look at him. 

Wakatoshi isn’t asleep like he expected. He looks somewhat tired, though. It is probably the jetlag. His hair is slightly mussed, falling into his face and Tendou reaches out to brush it back. Sharp, olive coloured eyes meet his and he can’t help but notice how pretty he looks in this moment. He smiles, wide and easy, enjoying the way his heart titters in his chest. Wakatoshi cups his hand, tangles their fingers together and presses them against his cheek. He leans into the touch, never breaking their eye contact and kisses Tendou’s palm, lips dry but soft against his skin. Tendou hums happily and brushes his thumb over his cheek. 

The night is warm. Not too warm to cuddle but warm enough so they were both down to their boxer shorts and loose fitting tops. Tendou’s shirt is one of Wakatoshi that he stole from his suitcase as soon as he could. It’s big on him since he is a lot slimmer than his boyfriend but it is soft and it smells like him. Kind of woody but with a faint hint of flowers and something he can’t find words for but was so  _ Wakatoshi _ . 

“Hey” He says and giggles. 

Wakatoshi’s lips twitch. His hand travels down Tendou’s arm, goosebumps following his touch and then up over his shoulder and rests his hand there. Tendou drops his hand, scooting a little bit closer. 

“Hey.” Wakatoshi echoes. 

Tendou’s smile grows, he can feel it stretching across his face and he crosses the last bit of distance- not that there is much, his bed is not big at all and especially not when two tall guys were in it- and rests his head on Wakatoshi’s chest. He’s warm, always running so warm no matter the weather, and despite not being cold in the slightest, he tucks his hands against his stomach. The muscles twitch beneath his fingers. He presses his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Feed me.” He says into the skin. 

Wakatoshi chuckles, a deep sound he can feel vibrating through his chest but he can feel him move, reaching for the clementines on the nightstand. Tendou looks up and watches how he digs his short nails into the fruit and pulls a bit of the peel off. He works slowly and carefully, flicking the peeled parts into the trashcan by the bed and even remembering to get rid of as much of the stringy, white stuff as possible. When he breaks it into half, Tendou can see a few droplets of juice running down his fingers. The sweet and slightly sour smell fills the small room.

With a hum, he tips his head back, mouth open. Wakatoshi stares for a moment, eyes soft and then puts one segment into Tendou’s mouth. It explodes in his mouth as soon as he bites into it and he chews, grinning happily. 

“Thanks!” He says and swallows. 

Wakatoshi feeds him segment after segment and then does it again with another clementine. He takes one half of the second one for himself, switching between eating one part himself and giving one to Tendou. 

A car drives past, the lights illuminating the room for a few seconds before they are plunged into semi-darkness again. A song fades out and a new one picks up. 

Tendou lifts one arm, wiggles his fingers at Wakatoshi and he complies, taking the hand into his. He loves the way their hands fit together. His fingers are long and spindly, more knuckles and bones than anything else, some of them a little bit crooked and his palm follows that form, also slim. It is not smaller than Wakatoshi’s, more slender but when they press their palms together, their fingertips do not touch. But Wakatoshi’s hands are strong, rough and calloused, all thick fingers and broad palms. Tendou loves it when they cup his hands or are wrapped in a loose circle around his bony wrist when they walk through a crowded place. 

He kisses Wakatoshi’s knuckles. 

“Love you.” He says, voice light. 

Wakatoshi squeezes his hand in response, his smile growing wider, a sliver of teeth visible. Tendou’s heart doesn’t skip a beat, it barely does that anymore but it is okay. He misses the new experiences from back when their relationship was new but this is good, too. It’s a warm feeling filling his chest, slowly spreading through his entire body. He could fall asleep in a moment, no doubt. It’s perfect. 

“We’re out of clementines.” Wakatoshi remarks. 

His leg brushes against Tendou’s when he shifts slightly. He hooks their ankles together and they both hum. Wakatoshi in a content fashion, Tendou in contemplation. 

“We can go get groceries tomorrow. I have to get stuff for my assignment anyways. What do you think about mille-feuille? I have to make three different ones and you’ll be my guinea pig.” 

One of Wakatoshi’s hands came to rest on the back of his head, rubbing over the short fluff that is his hair right now and Tendou sags against him, relishing in the touch. 

“I don’t know what that is.” 

“Perfect. Just means you’ll be objective.”

Wakatoshi falls asleep not long after, body relaxing. His hand slips down to his neck, breath evening out, sometimes interrupted by half-snores. Tendou listens to his heartbeat, calm and steady, the lingering smell of clementines still in the air and he sighs, content. Soon, he would be alone again with Wakatoshi back playing volleyball with his team and he’d see him play on TV again. And Tendou would go back to attending his classes, learning more about pastries and waiting for his semester break so maybe he could visit Wakatoshi. 

Half-asleep, he reaches for his phone and turns off the music. Wakatoshi’s fingers twitch when he pulls his hand free to set an alarm. A disgruntled noise made Tendou laugh and he presses a tired kiss against his jaw before slipping his hand back into his. 

He falls asleep before he even notices it. 


End file.
